Redgrave
Redgrave is the former Dekn Lord of Humanity and Reality. He originated from Universe A, where he was notable for being the architect of the Nexiumadris and the right-hand man of The Carver. After joining the new Hethe in Universe X, he went on to become one of the founders of Dekn society, as well as the first Dekn Emperor. Redgrave appears as a supporting character in ''The Knight Shift'''' and [[Michael's Camera|''Michael's Camera]], and appears throughout ''The Arknthology'' as a whole. History Background Redgrave (originally known as Re'du'gravus) was the son of Harbinger. He was born shortly after the discovery of Cluxious, and may have been the first offspring conceived of the Dekn. Regardless, the Dekn spawn was born in the Nexellium, where his father had (allegedly) been led and permitted entrance by the Hethe, Malek."1} Pleased To Meet You", [[Arknthology Stories (Remade)|''Arknthology Stories (Remade)]]. Redgrave grew up in the Nexellium amid humanity, learning the methods of vesseling and possession, as well as how to cheat, steal, rule, and play checkers. The humans came to know him as a trickster figure who would lure and cheat them and cause misfortune. They gave him various nicknames, including Satan and "Jacques". Eventually, Redgrave left the Nexellium and returned to his own people. Harbinger followed his son, and tried to recruit him to help betray and assassinate the Emperor Hash'bor'kanibal. His efforts failed, and Redgrave turned on his father and turned him in to the emperor, later carrying out Harbinger's execution himself. Redgrave was then appointed the emperor's second in command. Emperor's lackey, helping him to run the Infernous and handle other various matters. Redgrave never returned to the Nexellium; he later learned that it had been destroyed by Leg'leg in an act of selfishness. Shortly after this, an enraged Malek (now a shattered Hethe) appeared, with two objectives: kill Hash'born for his role in Harbinger's death, and save what remained of humanity. Hash'born was able to negotiate with Malek to help save humanity; he enlisted the help of Redgrave and a handful of powerful Dekn, who were given the title Persophelum. While Redgrave wasn't qualified for the job, he listened to Malek and allowed it to teach him everything he needed to know. Using Malek's knowledge and ideas, combined with the abilities of the Persophelums, Redgrave spearheaded the creation of the .Reality system. When the project was complete, Redgrave and the Persophelums were able (with The Carver's help) to transfer the lost souls of the Nexellium into the new system, ensuring that humanity was saved and preserved. Since Malek had vanished, Redgrave took full credit for the project. he became the keeper of .Reality, and continued to mingle among the humans, causing mischief (but never doing anything permanently harmful). He also created a new sector of the Infernous, known as Humanity's Infernous, to hold specially coded humans. Over time, he and his fellow Persophelums developed a rivalry of sorts with Azrael Michaelis Winter; Azrael took to rescuing beings (particularly humans) from the Infernous, and subsequently became known as "Humanity's Savior": a position which rivaled that of the Persophelums, who saw themselves as the "true" saviors of Humanity. The Carver's Plan The Carver confided in Redgrave that he disliked the Hethe and their control over Existence, and desired for the universe to be free from their manipulations. Redgrave suggesting going to Malek for help, but The Carver rejected this idea, still not trusting Malek. In response, Redgrave sent The Carver a message, urging him to reconsider.[Knight Shift: End Times|"[11 The Fib"]], The Knight Shift: End Times.'' He reminded Carver that the Shattered Hethe was able to help the Persophelums create a self-contained universe that housed timelines, and urged him to "think about what those scrolls could create―a whole new existence, perhaps." Eventually The Carver agreed, and he and Redgrave approached Malek with their idea. The Shattered Hethe agreed to help, and together they set about creating a new beta .Reality, .Mainframe, which would serve as the base for a new universe (which The Carver's would create). Redgrave agreed to assist The Carver in any way he could with his scheme, which evolved to be highly complex and took place over many eons. Redgrave the Prison Guard (''The Knight Shift'') After the Arkn Prince Ellpagg was damned to the Infernous by the Arkn Council, Redgrave was given the task of watching over him in The Carver's absence. When Ellpagg was later caught attempting to escape from the Infernous, Redgrave took over Ellpagg's vessel and commandeered his camera."7 Trivial", The Knight Shift. Introducing himself as "Your Old Pal Satan", Redgrave explained that as the "Master of Hell", he needed to punish Ellpagg for trying to escape. He then sawed off Ellpagg's arm with a plastic fairy wand, while allowing him to feel everything. Redgrave tried to whistle while he worked; finding that his mouth was too dry, he made Ellpagg's mouth bleed (either by cutting his lip open or pulling out a tooth) so he could "wet his whistle with blood". The Artificial Guardian (Michael's Camera) Through Dr. Ellis' pills, Michael Knight was attached to Redgrave as a random Guardian (as his real Guardian, Ellpagg, was still imprisoned in The Infernous). Redgrave began taking control of Michael's body (and his YouTube channel), protecting him from various threats. He also prevented him from saving a neighbor girl from being taken by a rogue Skethe called The Condor, claiming that this would help Michael "get used to losing". During this episode, Redgrave explained to Michael the nature of The Condor and .Reality, and instructed him to find the other ArknAngels and kill them because the Arkn aren't "the good guys". Redgrave uploaded the video to Michael's YouTube channel before he departed; he mentioned in the video's description that Michael had been arrested as a result of the incident with the neighbor (to his disappointment), and wouldn't be able to see the video for some time. Michael's neighbor died from the attack by the Condor, and subsequently landed in Humanity's Infernous. Azrael tried to rescue her, but failed to do so"Almost".; this cemented his hatred for Redgrave and the Persophelums, and he vowed to track them down and kill them. Redgrave, however, managed to avoid him. Shortly after this, Redgrave abandoned Michael to avoid risk of The Debigrath Effect, as Ellpagg appeared and shoved Michael into another timeline. However, Redgrave's machinations (and the later actions of Samael Crow) set off the chain of events that led to Michael becoming obtainable as a Guarded Human by The Carver. Some time later, Redgrave also became the Emperor of the Dekn, after Clubs vanished in the wake of the second May 15th catastrophe. Training Azrael (''Solar's Crimson'') As the End Times began, Redgrave was approached by Azrael. The Arknangel explained that he had a plan to unite the Arknza and defeat The Carver: he wanted to prevent the chain of events that had led to the downfall of the Arknangel fellowship. However, doing so required power that he had yet to master—for which he needed Redgrave's help. Redgrave, who desired a universe that wasn't ruled by the Hethe (but didn't necessarily agree with The Carver's side goal of double-crossing the Hethe and causing chaos), agreed to help Azrael. The two put aside their differences, and spent the next eternity training together. Azrael discovered that his powers revolved around Time, an aspect of Existence experienced only by non-Hethian beings. After mastering his powers, he was able to use them to project himself back to a time to a point long before The Carver's threat of war; the paradox caused by this act created a ripple outside of .Reality, causing the timeline to split into separate, equally existing universes: Universe A (in which the End Times began), and Universe E (in which they were prevented)."20) Conclusion", ''Solar's Crimson'' Season 2. The Battle of the Arknza Redgrave returned to The Carver shortly before the Battle of the Arknza, helping to execute the final steps of their plan. When the time arrived, the Arknza met The Carver on the field of battle; while the battle commenced, Redgrave stayed back and awakened the fragment of Alex Winter that remained un-fused as the Hethian Scrolls of Creation. With Alex's consent, Redgrave was allowed to awaken the Scrolls, destroying Alex, but creating a rift of pure creative power. Redgrave combined .Mainframe with the raw power, and created an unstable entrance outside of Xua (the Hethian realm that contained Universe A). While the entrance worked, it held no gods, so Redgrave went about transferring as many relics as he could obtain while he waited for The Carver to execute the final stage of his plan. Following the Battle of the Arknza, as De'ebo raised The Carver up to a true Hethe, Redgrave appeared and summoned the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, channeled this new influx into .Mainframe, powering up the Scrolls. Carver exhausted his power, and died as Malek merged with the core, exploding alongside it to create Universe X. The Carver's plan succeeded, as the new universe was left godless and untouchable by the Hethe. De'ebo accepted that it had been tricked, and expressed pride in Redgrave and The Carver for managing to outsmart it. It offered Redgrave a place among the Hethe; Redgrave declined, but asked to be moved over to the new universe, as the old held nothing for him. De'ebo obliged, and Redgrave watched over the formation of the new universe alongside Cedric and Ellpagg (now full Hethe themselves), as well as Fab'ras (who had also decided to move over). Universe X After moving over into The Carver's newly-created Universe, Redgrave was initially a mysterious loner. He dwelt on the outskirts of the Elevrium while the humans in the sub-realm evolved, spreading relics and writing stories and helping to lay the foundations for a new Dekn empire. He authored The Core, a tome relating the legends of the "Old World" and the creation of the new one. After the humans from the First Seed finished evolving into horned beings, Redgrave went among them (using the name "Jacques") and helped to civilize them. He taught them how to use their horns to establish a mental connection with the Silulic Horror, allowing them to access their telekinetic abilities (and giving them their signature powers). Redgrave named these beings the "Dekn", after his own people. Due to his wisdom and leadership skills, he became their first Emperor (or "Neo-Emperor), After several hundred years of rule, Redgrave stepped back into the shadows, where he continued to walk among the Dekn in various vessels, secretly influencing them and their developing culture (while maintaining a low profile). Redgrave came out of hiding several hundred years later, when he saw that the Dekn (influenced by visions of Sparta) were warring against and slaughtering each other. He beseeched De'ebolus to help him further civilize the new Dekn, pointing out that if they continued down their current path, they would wipe themselves out. De'ebo agreed, and sent the Dekn a new series of visions, introducing them to the Indo-Persian empire. Redgrave once again stepped up as a leader among the Dekn, helping them to refine their empire alongside the new Emperor. He established the tradition of ''Inkaal'siitr'', entering into a life-bond with a Dekn lady named Ama'dina. Together, they produced three sons: Xerinos (who followed in his father's footsteps to become emperor), Idolyn, and Alphos’eli (who founded the first family of the Sanguinal'estiere and took up his father's old title of Persophelus). Family life caused Jacques to become much more stable, and for a time he was happy. However, as the ages passed and the stories of the early days were lost, the Dekn began to see Jacques but as an eccentric "crackpot": a dusty relic of a bygone era, full of fantasies and out of touch with the modern world. When the Dekn denied the Arkn the request to loan them the Siy Decoder, Redgrave pushed for them to negotiate a compromise, warning the emperor that it was unwise to insult the pride of the Arkn. His advice was ignored, however, and the Arkn retaliated some time later with the first raid on the Dekn capital. In the aftermath of the battle, Ama'dina was found dead, her throat cut by an Arkn blade. Grief-stricken from loss and the realization that a new Arkn-Dekn war was imminent, Jacques left his sons and went into seclusion, becoming a recluse on the outskirts of society. He later vanished, and is believed to have retreated to Calat in the outer regions of the Lathrym. Alternate Versions Universe E In Universe E (due to Azrael taking Ellpagg's place in The Infernous) the events of The Knight Shift and Michael's Camera never happened, due to Azrael taking Ellpagg's place in the Infernous (thus sparing him from Redgrave and The Carver's torments). Redgrave was never called upon to run the Infernous for The Carver, and the Persophelums never targeted Michael Knight. Redgrave continued to watch over .Reality, eventually joining in the war once the Arkn-Dekn conflict reached the human realm. Now with Ellpagg's help, the Arknza were able to band together and defeat The Carver; this act led to the Hethe vacating Universe E, which rendered all Arkn and Dekn―Redgrave included―mortal. The war eventually petered out and ended, and Redgrave was able to settle down and have a family of his own, and lived a long, happy life. It is unknown who took over control of .Reality after his demise. Personality Redgrave readily admits that he isn't the smartest Dekn. However, he is highly clever and devious, with good planning, negotiation, and leadership skills. He also has a tendency of taking credit for other peoples' work—and convincing others that said work was his doing all along. Despite his "Satan" persona, Redgrave is generally more mischievous than malicious, often behaving like an archetypal trickster. Appearance Redgrave's natural form is a mystery. However, as a virtual clone of Harbinger, he is likely the spiting image of his father. While he presumably has horns, they have never been described or appeared on camera. Like most Old World Dekn, he has naturally blood-red eyes; he also has a red Dekn symbol tattoo that occasionally appears around his right eye. He speaks with a deep, slightly reverberating voice. While possessing Ellpagg, Redgrave appears as a dark-haired, suave-looking young man with The Knight's human-like appearance. After this incident, he continues to wear The Knight's "Infernous look" whenever he appears on camera. Redgrave often dresses somewhat formally, regardless of which vessel he is using. In keeping with his "Satan" persona, his Universe A self typically wears a combination of red and black garments, often appearing in black slacks, a red dress shirt (sometimes with the collar popped), and a black waistcoat. He sometimes accessorizes his outfit with dark sunglasses. In Universe X, he maintains his red and black color scheme and his love of rich fabrics (both of which were passed on to his son, Alpho'seli). While he is rather ancient, he appears not to age (as is the case with all Dekn from Universe A), appearing on camera to be in his early 20s. As of the present age in Notes and Trivia * Redgrave is the only character (aside from Ellpagg) who is confirmed to be present in all four "universes" (Arknverse, Eternal, Alterverse, and Legacy). * According to DeathlyLogic, Redgrave is verbose and uses a varied vocabulary in order to make himself sound more intelligent than he is. * Redgrave has held so many names that he claims he barely remembers his birth name. * Redgrave was originally going to be the ruler of The Infernous (and in fact describes himself as its "Master" in The Knight Shift). However, after The Carver proved a more popular character with viewers, Redgrave's role was downgraded to simply being the assistant ruler of the Infernous (and The Carver's helper). * Redgrave is hinted to have inspired the figure of Satan in Christian theology in Universe A. Appropriately, he had connections to both The Carver and his vessel (who was named ''Lucifer'' Anton). * Redgrave's work with Michael Knight (i.e. manipulating Michael into a position where he turned against the Arkn and eventually became obtainable as The Carver's vessel) was most likely done as a deal or favor for Hash'bor'kanibal, probably to assist him with his Plan. * He is the only being known to have turned down the offer to become a Hethe. * Like all Persophelums, Redgrave (as one of the creators of .Reality) was able to enter the system without a vessel. (However, he seldom did so, as it was extremely risky and could damage the system.) Gallery Redgrave.png|Redgrave as he appears in Michael's Camera. RedgraveUD.jpg|Redgrave gives a warning. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Dekn Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Persophelums Category:Negatives Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Universe A Category:Universe X Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Dekn (Universe X)